martin and ruthie
by bubblz16
Summary: i am realy bad at summerys so i am just going to let you read it to find out what it is about so r and r


"Hey, what's up with all of you?" Ruthie asked when she walked in the room to see her family and her friend Martin. Ho lived across the street with his dad and aunt. "I was hoping Martin and I could go see a movie today, if it was ok with his dad. It is a Saturday and I don't have any homework."

"I don't see why not, but be back by dinner time!"

"Dinner should be at six, right?" Ruthie asked her parents.

"Yes, right about six."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go, Martin and we'll see if your dad will let you go."

As they rounded the corner, Martin whispered, "See I told you they wouldn't suspect a thing, Now didn't I?" He kisses her and they left for the movies.

_Back at the House_

"I think those two are hiding something. Don't you Eric?" Annie asked her husband.

"Yeah, they are acting very weird. I wish they knew they could talk to us."

"I know, me too."

_At the Promenade_

"Hey, what are you doing here Mac?" Martin asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be at school or with Aaron?"

"You do know I am still mad at you for hurting ruthie and not telling me about you and sandy. It has been two years and you are just now showing up here."

"I thought I told you I invited Mac to my graduation tomorrow and I want you to be on good speaking terms ok? I am sorry for not telling you. I asked Mac to come here today so you to can start talking and I will be over there with Meredith, so you two sit here and have a talk."

Ruthie walked away, and sat with Meredith.

"Martin, why haven't you called me? Aren't I supposed to be your best friend?"

"You are, and I was going to eventually, but I was busy trying to mend things with Ruthie. I want you to be the first one to know that Ruthie and I are dating."

"Yeah, I already know. She told me we have been hanging out, you know."

"I am sorry for not calling. Tomorrow I will be asking Ruthie to marry me, if it is ok with her dad. I would like to know if you will be my best man." Martin held his breath nervously, waiting Mac's response.

"Dude, of course I will! But does anyone else know that you and Ruthie are dating?"

"No, not yet. I am going to tell everyone to night when Ruthie goes out to night with a bunch of her friends. I want you to be there because I know Matt and Simon are not going to be happy with me…" Martin trailed off, letting his point sink in.

"Don't worry," Mac told him. "I'll be there."

The boys grinned at each other, and Martin stood, calling over to his girlfriend. "Ruthie, are you ready to go home? It is almost 5:30."

"Yeah hold on Hun."

"Hey, can I come with you two?" Mac asked.

"I don't see why not. Oh yeah I am going to Martin's school next year. I was going to tell you but I forgot."

"Dude, that is awesome. I know I can't wait."

"You two do know it is going to be just like high school."

"I just want to know something, is Sandy going to be there?"

"I don't now if she is or not. I hope not."

"Hey Mac, I forgot to tell you because of all the commotion. I am not Aaron's dad," Marin told him.

"Who is?" He asked, shocked.

"Simon is," Martin replied.

"Does he know?"

"Yeah, he knows. He said he won't marry her because of what she did to me. He also isn't ready to get married. He almost got married to Rose, and he doesn't want to make the same mistake."

_At the Camden Residence_

"Hey mom, I'm home! I brought a friend and Martin. Is that ok?" As she got no response, she exchanged a worried glance with Martin. "Hello? Is any one home?"

"Ruthie, I am so sorry me and your dad were up stairs. We didn't hear you come in."

"It's fine. I was wondering if Martin and Mac cold stay for dinner?"

"Of course, I'm happy for more people. The rest of the kid should be back soon,0 they went to get Mary, Carlos, and Charley."

"Cool, they're brining my nephew! I can't what to see them."

"Well why don't you gyes go sit in the living room and wait for them and dinner?"

"Ok lets go you two."

_In the living room _

"Hey Ruthie, how are you?" A voice asked, surprising Ruthie.

"Mary! Oh my gosh, you went supposed to be here yet!"

"I know, we were trying to surprise you, and I guess we did."

"I just can't what for tomorrow. You should have been here earlier. I'm going out with some of my friends before graduation tomorrow, so I have to go get ready but you and I can hang out tomorrow before graduation ok?

"Ok sounds like fun. Are martin and Mac going with you?"

"No, it's just a bunch of girls going out for pizza and a movie. Then we are going home as I have to go get ready."

_An Hour Later_

"Ok bye little sis," Mary told her sister, before turning to address Martin. "So you two have been hanging out a lot, at least that is what I am told. Is there some thing going on between you two?"

"Actually, I want to talk to all of you after ruthie goes out tonight, so can you what that long?"

"Yeah, I guess I can but if I have to kill you I will, so if you hurt her I suggest telling me now before you tell Matt and Simon because they wont hesitate to kill you because she is their younger sister, alright?" She warned him.

"Trust me, it's nothing bad, I didn't hurt her ok? I would never do that to her trust me."

"Ok, I trust you, but only because my sister seems to love you."

Martin looked surprised. "How do you know?"

"Because of the way she looks at you."

_In Ruthie's room _

"Hey Ruthie, are you and Martin dating?" Lucy asked her sister.

Ruthie looked up with a panicked expression on her face. "How did you find out Lucy?" she demanded.

"So it is true. I thought it was just a rumor."

"But how did you find out?"

"Some one told me that they saw you and Martin at the promenade kissing and it didn't look like a friendship kiss. So how long have you two been dating? I have to know and I want to know. Do Mom and Dad know?"

"Dad does, but Mom doesn't. We have been dating for about three years now. When he found out that he wasn't Aaron's dad he called me and asked if I would meet him at the park. So I did. He told me how he felt and every thing like that and since that night we have been dating."

"Ok, but why doesn't mom know?"

"Because we think that she wouldn't want us to date because of the scare Sandy put Martin through."

"Alright, but are you two ever going to tell Mom and everyone else?"

"Yeah tomorrow, because in two weeks I am going to that same college as martin."

"Ok, but if you don't tell everyone tomorrow, I will ok?"

"Alright, alright! Now can I finish getting ready to go out?"

"Yeah, but is Martin going to stay here till you get back?"

"Yeah he said he wanted to talk to dad about some thing and Mac is going to stay here with him. Mom said it was ok."

_An hour after Ruthie left _

"Ok, I would like to talk to all of you about me and Ruthie. We have been dating for the last three years. I want you all to know that because I want to ask Ruthie to marry me tomorrow."

"Martin."

"Yes Annie?" He asked, turning toward the location of the voice.

"Welcome to the family!" she said, gathering him into a hug.

"You are actually happy about this?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah I have known that you two were together since you two started dating."

"How did you know that?"

"I was going to tell Ruthie that dinner was ready when I heard her talking to you on the phone and I overheard her saying that she would love to go out on Friday and told you that she loved you," Annie said, letting it all out in one breath.

Mary and Lucy both hugged Martin as Ruthie walked in.

"What is going on in here?" she asked.

"Nothing, we just found out that you and martin are dating and we are vary happy for you two."

"Why did you tell them now?" she asked Martin. "We were going to tell them tomorrow together! You should have waited for me."

"I know I am sorry, I just couldn't wait and I knew you wanted to what till tomorrow and I didn't so I told them."

"Ok, but I am really tired so I am going to bed now. I will see you in the morning."

_The day of Ruthie's graduation _

Ruthie woke up to a quiet house. "Hello is any one up yet?" she asked, yelling down the stairs.

"Yeah, hun we are down here!"

Ruthie walked down the stairs to see her whole family sitting with Martin and Mac at the table looking at pictures.

"Hey, what are you guys looking at?" she asked, walking up to the table.

"Just old pictures of you," Martin told her, flashing her a grin.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I have to go get ready for rehearsal and my day with Mary!So I will be down in about an hour."

"Ok sweetheart," he told her and she kissed him and went up stares to get ready.

When she came back downstaires it was just martin in the kitchen. "Hey, what are you doing down here by your self?" she asked him.

"Your family went to get the stuff for your party and Mac went to get your graduation gift and the gift that I am giving you from my house." He told her.

"Oh, ok. Do you want to watch TV with me?"

"Yeah sure, why not."

"What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know you pick, it's your big day," he told her, kissing her cheek.

"Ok, how about 10 Things I Hate About You?

"I kind of figured you world say that," he said.

"If you don't want to, than we don't have to."

"I know but it is your big day so we can do whatever you like."

By the time the movie got over it was time for Ruthie to go get dressed for graduation.

She left with Martin and Mac, and the rest of the family was behind her.

Soon the ceremony was in process, and finally it was time for Ruthie's row to go.

They all stood to get their diplomas.

Soon graduation was over it was time for Ruthie's party. Every one was there, her friends as well as her family.

"Hey, I have an announcement to make!" Martin called, trying to get everyone's attention. "Ruthie, will you please come up here? I have something I want to ask you."

As Ruthie approached him, Martin got down on one knee.

"Ruthie Camden, will you please become Ruthie Rose Camden-Brewer?"

"Yes, I will. I love you," she whispered, and she started to cry. Her mom and sister's and even Sara were crying.

Her brother's told martin that if he ever hurt her they would kill him.

"I won't, I love her too much. I promise I won't hurt her."

I hope you like it. it is a working progress and a sper of the moment thing.


End file.
